Angel In the Distance
by PsychoPopThingy
Summary: I had to write a story for my English class and this is what I came up with, a sweet lil' story about a rare breed of demon and our favorite kitsune. It kinda contradicts my poem about Karasu though...


"Kurama, how are things with that mission?" Yusuke asked," I heard that you and Hiei were having some trouble finding your target again". "The mission would be fine if Hiei would stop scaring her off." Kurama snarled," Hiei kept shouting at the poor girl until she ran off in the middle of the night." Yusuke sat straight up and looked his best friend in the eyes. "He didn't dare to scare off one of Makai's last living Kyrelles when Karasu still wants to mate with her," he shouted angrily," If she and Karasu were to mate, their child could open the gates between all three worlds causing chaos and destruction." Kurama started to stand and looked up into the nearest tree, "Hiei-san, you can come out now. I'm just dying to hear your side of the story." He said as the shorter demon leapt gracefully out of the tree. "Baka fox, I had a good reason for yelling at that stupid Kyrelle, she kept interrupting my thoughts with her endless chatter." Hiei snarled", I dislike her immensely and believe me, the feeling is mutual."

'I'm lost, cold, and the guy that was supposed to protect me hates my guts.' Sanguine thought to herself as she made her way through one of the dense Makai forests. "Hello there girlie", a slimy looking demon said," Our master wishes you to be his mate". Before the demon even had a chance to finish his sentence, Sanguine pulled out a steel baseball bat and started to beat the demon into a coma. "Don't mess with a really pissed off Kyrelle!" she shouted, the adrenaline of battle getting the best of her. Almost immediately, a whole host of demons popped out from behind the forest trees and leered down at her. "So what is sexy Kyrelle like you doing in a dump like this?" they drawled, as they made their way closer to Sanguine. "Well for one thing, it isn't you idiots." She said running as fast as she could into the depths of the forest and certain danger, "See if you bozos can catch me!" That was when she hit a certain crow demon and her whole world shrank to the space where they stood.

"You must be Sanguine; it is a pleasure to meet you." Karasu murmured, "I've heard so much about you and I'm impressed". Sanguine pulled herself out of Karasu's grip and sat down unceremoniously near a comfortable tree, looking up and string avidly at the demon before her. He was more than six feet tall and was wearing a black suit that looked bitchin' on him. He had long waist length blue-black hair that hung loosely and he had jet black eyes that seemed to burn into your very soul. "You must be Karasu; Kurama and Hiei have told me many things about you." she said as Karasu leaned against her tree. "Oh really," he said, "Those two are just angry 'cause I kicked Kurama's butt in the Dark Tournament!" "You know something Karasu." Sanguine said, her voice childish, "I'd much rather your company than Hiei's." Karasu smirked and was holding out an arm for Sanguine to pull herself up when Kurama's signature Rose Whip hit him quite hard in the chest.

"I knew that you would get into some kind of trouble if you ran away." Hiei stated, "You should have just stayed with us instead of running of into the guy we're hiding you from". Sanguine looked confused at first and then her blood red eyes narrowed as she stared at Karasu. "You stupid jerk!" she shouted, "How dare you use me, I should kill you right now for playing with me like that." Karasu stared into her eyes as the trees surrounding the four demons literally melted under her dark glare. "You can't kill me," he stated simply", you are too curious about what I mean to you." Sanguine sighed helplessly and turned to stare at Hiei and Kurama, her eyes begging for an answer. "Sanguine may not want you dead Karasu, but Hiei and I do." Kurama hissed, "I'm going to finish this once and for all". Karasu chuckled and lazily threw one of his bombs at Sanguine. "If I can't have her, then you two won't either." He smiled coldly and took off as the bomb exploded and Hiei and Kurama went to help the Kyrelle.

Kurama and Hiei gently carried Sanguine into the grand halls of Koenma's ReiKai palace, "Is she going to live?" Yusuke asked, "Those are some nasty burns she's got". "Well when she does wake up, I'm gonna ask her on a date!" Kuwabara cackled happily, earning himself glares from every one of his friends. "Tough luck baka, but Youko and Kurama have already claimed her." Hiei muttered as the entered Koenma's study. "Wow guys, you finally found her, one of the last female Kyrelles living today." Koenma said happily, "Now Daddy won't kill me even though she is a little burnt". "Do you have any information about her background?" Kurama, asked as dozens of oni surrounded Sanguine to begin the healing process. "Her full name is Sanguine the Bloodsucker and she was born in Egypt, but was moved to Makai in her early years." Botan said. "Any friends in Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked. "Yes just one, a Miss Anui Shizawa, a vampire living in the outskirts of Yomi's lands near the portal." Botan finished. "Well then, let's go check her out." Kuwabara shouted and left the room with the rest of the Tantei close behind.

* * *

Anui Shizawa was one of the last living vampires that existed in the more humanlike regions of the Makai. She had long blonde hair that fell gracefully to her waist and her eyes were pure black without a trace of white at the edges. She lived alone in a small clearing with no one to visit her, but her only childe Miaka. The day that Sanguine and her dying mother crossed trough the portal changed her lonely life forever. She had complied with that dying Kyrelle's last wish and had taken care of Sanguine until Yomi had given the young Kyrelle permission to go to Ningenkai in search of a suitable mate. Anui herself had never found a demon that suited her and she didn't mind being alone. She and Miaka were sitting around talking about their search for a suitable mate when someone knocked on the door. 

"So what do Makai vampires look like?" Yusuke asked Botan as they stepped out of the portal, "I hope that she isn't an ugly old hag". "Makai vampires are easily distinguished by their empty black eyes. Most of them have endless beauty that comes from feeding on other demons, but Anui and her childe Miaka are different." Botan said, "Even though they feed on other demons, their beauty is completely natural. They've kept their looks for almost five millennia." "Five millennia, that's older than Youko!" Kuwabara shouted tactlessly," God she is ancient!" "From what I've heard, Sanguine may be older than them both." Hiei said softly, "There are ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that mention a young Bloodsucker that refused to fight in the army, she was condemned to death, but a thief named Bakura helped her." Kurama, who was helping Sanguine stand up, grimaced and knocked apprehensively on the cottage door and soon a beautiful woman opened the door.

"The ReiKai Tantei has finally paid me a visit, a shame that poor Sanguine isn't feeling well though." Anui said as Kurama gently set Sanguine down on a couch, "All of you please sit down. Miaka please come here." The ReiKai Tantei watched as a girl who looked like she could be Yukina's twin pushed open the kitchen door and walked to Anui's side. She was petite and her long blue hair hung loosely by her waist. When she looked up, though, it was like looking at Hiei when he was upset. Miaka's soulless black eyes narrowed in an angry grimace and she was glaring at Kuwabara. "You are one hideous human spawn, I'm amazed that your mother didn't try to kill you when they showed her what had come out of her womb." She snarled and stalked over to Sanguine and Kurama, "I hope that you didn't touch my sister you big oaf." Kuwabara bristled and nearly gave up his code of honor to beat up that nasty vampire, "You are worse than the shrimp over there". He snarled taking a step forward. "Don't think about it,' Anui said, "No matter how strong you think are you can't injure the undead."

"So Karasu is trying to capture Sanguine." Miaka stated, "That crazy crow doesn't know when to quit". Everyone looked up at Anui and her childe with surprise in their eyes. Yusuke looked angry and opened his mouth to let every one in on that fact, "When did that good for nothing, son of a-" "Please excuse Yusuke, he's pretty upset that Karasu has had time to observe Sanguine." Kurama said softly, "What did he want?" He was soon surprised by Sanguine herself sitting up to speak. "He wanted to take me as his mate about three centuries ago." "Three centuries how old are you!" Kuwabara blurted out, "What did you look like?" "The thing about Kyrelles is that while their body matures from a young age, but our minds take longer to do so." Sanguine said, "I am an exception the rule". "So you looked like an average ningen girl all of your life." Hiei said softly, "Now tell us about Egypt".

Sanguine took a deep breath and sat up straight as all of her memories came flooding back to her and she started to speak: "I was born under a lucky star. My parents were seers and they were highly respected. My life was normal until I was about fifteen and just starting to use my powers. I had been out riding with the apprentice priest, I had asked to see his powers, and I would show him my natural powers. He was cute and every woman in the pharaoh's court fell in love with him. I of course was no exception and I wanted to show off my powers if that would make him like me more. I concentrated and used a strand of my powers to cause a small cactus flower to burst into bloom. "Amazing!" he exclaimed, "You have more powers than this?" I nodded and his cerulean eyes turned up into a smile. Then before I could move, he kissed me on the lips.

"The sun set soon after and we went to our separate homes. All of my friends wanted to know what Seto and I had done while we were at that very secluded oasis, but I wanted to keep the memories of my first kiss all to my self. "It's a secret", I said mysteriously and made my way home. On the way, there I met up with one of my guy friends, a yami named Bakura. "Hey Angel, would you like to see my treasures today?" he asked. Bakura was one of the Darkness. An order that even our pharaoh, Yugi is a member of and I know that it was quite costly to be a member. Bakura was the best thief in the world and he always knew how to crack me up. He was also the only human to know about my powers and he kept them secret. As usual, he had a special gift for me, a special amethyst necklace to ward off bad luck before I went inside.

"Let me skip ahead, Seto told the king about my powers and ordered that I join the war against a neighboring country. I was tired of the fighting and when I told the king that I thought so, he sentenced me to death. I was to face an execution by poison the next morning but I didn't mind dying if it was for something worthwhile. The morning of my execution, Bakura killed the guards and helped me escape. He helped my parents and me out of the country, but he never made it. His body was mummified alive, but at least his soul wasn't destroyed in the process. I heard that he was still alive, but I don't have the courage to go see him." When Sanguine finally looked up, her crimson eyes showed all of the pain that she held in her soul and the tears threatening to over flow. Kurama gently held her in his arms as the tears finally escaped, "Don't cry koi, I'm here for you." He whispered into her hair, as her sobs grew louder and her body shook, "I won't ever leave you."


End file.
